For generating temporally varying light emission patterns, especially without large moving parts, there is the possibility of writing corresponding light distributions by means of a laser to a conversion colorant spaced apart therefrom (“remote phosphor”). The light distribution that arises there can be imaged into a far field by means of traditional imaging systems and can generate the desired light emission pattern there. Particularly in the case of exterior lighting, e.g. by headlights, the momentary (peak) loading of the conversion colorant on account of the high power density required for sufficiently intense illumination can become very high, however. In the case of high required luminous fluxes, the loading may even become too high to be able to be realized at all. Especially if high resolutions (i.e. small spatial pixels) are intended to be realized, the momentary peak power densities on the conversion colorant become very great.
DE 10 2007 025 330 A1 discloses a projection device including at least two light sources for emitting respective light beams and a projection unit for deflecting the light beams onto a projection surface, wherein at least two of the light sources are aligned such that they emit the light beams at a predefined angle with respect to one another. A further projection device includes at least two light sources for collinearly emitting respective light beams, a deflection system for non-collinearly deflecting the light beams and a projection unit for deflecting the non-collinear light beams onto a projection surface, wherein the deflection system has at least one common micro-optical element.
EP 1 351 522 A2 discloses a scanning optical display system which has a small number of parts and is easily miniaturized. The system includes a multiplicity of light sources which emit light having mutually different wavelength ranges, a light combining element for combining the multiplicity of light beams emitted by the light sources, and an optical scanning system which applies the combined light to a scan surface in a scanning fashion. The light combining element is an optical diffraction element.
US 2005/0110954 A1 discloses a light projector including a projection means for projecting an image onto a screen for image representation by the scanning of laser light. The laser light contains a multiplicity of laser beams. The projection unit irradiates a substantially identical position on the screen with the multiplicity of laser beams with a time difference. An image signal assigned to each of the laser beams has a time difference, such that a preceding laser beam is delayed relative to a succeeding laser beam in order to correspond to the time shift in the irradiation.
US 2006/0044297 A1 discloses an image display device including a light source having a multiplicity of light emitters and an optical projection system, whereby light from the light source is radiated in a scanning fashion in a main scanning direction and in a subsidiary scanning direction in order to generate an image with a predefined number of pixels on a screen. The scan lines in the main scanning direction are formed by the light emitted by each of the light emitters and are controlled such that they are imaged in a manner superimposed on one another on the screen.